


I Heard You Like Bad Boys

by kujojongup



Series: Random YoungUp Stuff [4]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Stupidity, Vandalism, adding 'cute' in the tags because becca told me to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kujojongup/pseuds/kujojongup
Summary: There’s a very specific reason why their circle only goes to the movies as groups of two or three, and why they always leave Jongup out. They don’t know if their shortest member is just an idiot, or if he’s legitimately missing the left side of his brain.





	I Heard You Like Bad Boys

**Author's Note:**

> i tagged the word "stupid" three times because this. is hella. stupid.
> 
> anyways i hope you like this i think the ending is really cute i might be a whole part on it?? dunno
> 
> halfway through the series and a third of the way through *censored* *sorry, censored* *censored again*
> 
> enjoy!!!

Youngjae regrets saying that he loves Dallas Winston. Actually, he regrets reading The Outsiders in the first place. And he really, _really_ regrets watching the movie all while swooning over how well Matt Dillon played his character, even if he was inaccurate to the description in the novel. Jongup is getting too many ideas, and it’s sort-of, kind-of, all his fault. He can’t imagine what would’ve happened if he’d been caught admiring Mike Colter—that would result in disaster.

Next time he gets caught admiring an actor, Youngjae will make sure he’s watching Dirty Dancing.

He can’t let the situation get like this again.

It’s near-impossible to forget how Jongup gets caught up in dramatized daydreams which, if brought to life, would require superfluous props and disposition. Yet, somehow, it always manages to weave its way out of Youngjae’s head. There’s a very specific reason why their circle only goes to the movies as groups of two or three, and why they always leave Jongup out. They don’t know if their shortest member is just an idiot, or if he’s legitimately missing the left side of his brain.

Jongup’s imaginative inanity is about as vast as the night sky he’s exposing Youngjae to.

“Babe? Sunshine? Cupcake?” Youngjae chuckles nervously, looking over his shoulder countless times. “Can we go home now?”

“Why would you want to go home?” Jongup asks, as if there’s any good reason to stick around. He never puts the canister down to talk to his boyfriend directly.

“Because this is illegal!” Youngjae fusses. “Have you ever heard of this thing called _the police_? And _getting arrested_? Do I need to explain those things to you?”

“I’m completely aware, Youngjae.” The windy noise of spray paint was beginning to sound like the ticking of a bomb. “Come on, live a little. We’ll be fine.”

“Okay, listen.” Youngjae presses his palms together, praying for a miracle. “ _You need to stop_.”

“I said we’ll be-”

“Jongup, I swear to God if you don’t put that paint down, I will get payback.”

“Payback for what?”

“For making me run from the damn police!” Youngjae’s arms flail in frustration. “And for writing ‘fuck my ass!’ on an innocent building!”

“Youngjae, we won’t have to run from the police.”

So he says.

At that exact moment, police sirens became audible in the distance, rapidly approaching.

Youngjae had never once denounced that his boyfriend was, in fact, an intelligent and sensible person. He was beginning to doubt that, though.

If only there was time to slap him.

“I told you so, damn it!” Youngjae hollers, nearly losing his balance as he’s dragged into an alleyway.

Jongup offers no response, merely pulling his boyfriend along through the many twists and turns of the city’s secret streets. If they ran into a gang, their situation would definitely get worse. This wasn’t thought-out at all. Left, right, right, left, left, straight…where did these alleys even lead and why were there so many of them? Youngjae really wants to move to a more rural area.

At least they ran before they felt headlights on them. Youngjae thinks he’d actually strangle Jongup if the police had actually seen them.

It’s highly possible the cracking noise he just heard under his foot was a dirty needle snapping.

“You,” he pants, hunching with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He doesn’t know where they ended up, but the maze of potential danger was behind them, now. “Are in big trouble, ah, young man…”

“That was fun!” A bright smile covers Jongup’s face, while he hops and claps giddily. 

“No, it wasn’t!” Youngjae whines, stomping his feet. “We’re going home now!”

“Fine, fine,” Jongup laughs and ruffles the older boy’s hair. He looks around for a moment, and starts walking north. “My apartment’s not too far from here, actually.”

Begrudgingly, Youngjae follows him with arms crossed over his chest, and an angry pout on his face. “Are you done acting like this, yet?”

“Sure,” Jongup shrugs. “…Are you actually mad?”

“Of course I’m mad! You could’ve gotten us arrested!”

“We escaped, though.”

“That doesn’t change anything!” Youngjae groans. “Can’t you find a better outlet for these extremely crazy ideas of yours? Rather than getting us into trouble?”

“…Like what?” Jongup stops, turning to look at the older boy with furrowed brows.

“You could audition for musicals with Daehyun.” He seems unsure of his suggestion, and his boyfriend shakes his head.

“I’m not an actor,” Jongup frowns.

“That’s such a lie-!”

“You know what I mean.”

“Well…” Youngjae pauses, gesturing for them to continue walking. “What about writing?”

“Uh…”

“You know how you tell stories with those crazy dance routines? If you can do that, but with writing, you could stop doing risky things like this.”

“You have a point,” Jongup sighs. He doesn’t resist when Youngjae interlaces their fingers together. “…I’ll look into it.”

“You look like a kicked puppy,” Youngjae muses. “I’m just worried about you; you might get into some serious trouble one day if you keep going off on your inspiration so literally.”

A tiny smile creeps onto Jongup’s face. “Then don’t swoon over Dally next time I come over.”

“What do I watch instead? Magic Mike?”

“Well…my apartment is only three minutes away-”

“Are you suggesting we watch it together?”

“Yeah-”

“You naughty little vixen~!”

 

* * *

 

 

“You look really handsome right now.”

Youngjae limply moves his head to face the door, and he wants to just let it fall to the side.

Except Jongup looks ethereal with his face glowing from the warm lamp light. Shirtless, wearing only low-hanging sweatpants. He’s one part confident, and two parts shy, standing idly in the doorway with a loving smirk. No makeup, aside from the smudged residue of eyeliner under his eyes, and shaggy hair with frizz sticking up in every direction. Plain and simple, Jongup.

“I’m a mess,” Youngjae croaks, voice hoarse. He can barely keep his eyes open long enough to feel his tousled hair prod at them. The air in the room is cold against his chest, but the last thing he wants to do is move. “I don’t wanna move,” he whines.

“…Aren’t you older than me?” Jongup walks over languidly, lightly jumping onto the bed next to his boyfriend. With care, he reaches over, and begins to button Youngjae’s shirt. “And you’re a handsome mess, then.”

“How are you functioning?”

“Perks of dancing, I guess…” Jongup says, patting the older boy’s chest when he’s finished. Stretching his arm out to the end of the bed, he gracefully pulls the thick comforter over the two of them.

With some effort, Youngjae rolls onto his side, facing his boyfriend with sleepiness etched into his expression. “Baby?”

“Yes?” Jongup props himself up on his elbow, palm-to-chin. His free hand idly brushes Youngjae’s face with his knuckles.

“Promise me you’re not going to do stupid stuff again?” the older boy mumbles sleepily.

“I promise.”

“Pinky swear?”

Jongup smiles, and moves his hand to where Youngjae’s is—curled-in slightly atop the pillow where the older boy’s face is half-pressed into. Slowly and deliberating, he locks their pinkies together. “Of course,” he says, and turns over for a brief moment to turn the lamp off.

“Nighty-night… Love you…” Youngjae yawns. In the darkness, Jongup grins.

“I love you, too. Goodnight.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> my kink is comments and kudos just fyi
> 
> follow my tumblr: gogomato.tumblr.com


End file.
